


Caught red handed

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edging, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna has been obviously missing his brother very much, but Madara returned just in time...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 20 - EdgingPart two of this story: Giving him all he wants and more (Day 21)





	Caught red handed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story was supposed to have more chapters, but I just found out I don't really know how to mark a story as a chapter of another story while simultaneously making it appear as a part of the series, so I had to change it a bit. I'm sorry for any confusion this caused. 
> 
> The story that was supposed to be the second chapter is Giving him all he wants and more (Day 21). 
> 
> There are more stories that were supposed to have chapters, please check the series description if you are curious about which ones. Sorry again! T-T

“Well, well, well…” Madara walked into the room and sat beside his brother, looking over his shoulder at the laptop screen. “I’m away for one day and what do you do?” He sighed, closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand. 

“I hope you won’t mind if I finish this myself.” Saying that, he reached under the blanket and continued what his brother started – jerking him off, to be exact. 

He knew Izuna perfectly, so he knew exactly what he liked and when was he about to come. 

And he stopped touching him right before that happened.

“I thought you said you’re gonna finish this.” Izuna remarked. 

“Oh I know what I said. I don’t remember telling you when am I gonna finish this, though.” With that, he started stroking his dick again. And again, he stopped when Izuna was about to  
come.

And then again, and again… 

“Oh God, I can’t take this anymore…” He moaned when Madara stopped for like the seventh time. He tried to touch himself, but Madara slapped him across his fingers. 

Madara wanted to stroke him again, but there was no need anymore. He shook his head, chuckling. “I didn’t even touch you…”


End file.
